


Back To School

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Felicity as a Primary School Teacher, Fluff, Happy Ending, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's relationship is tested when Felicity and Mary go back to school.





	Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to @wherethereissmoak for helping me come up with the idea. Thanks to @magda1102 for the amazing artwork!
> 
> This is my submission for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt: Choose.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Crisp leaves, cooler temperatures, the smell of freshly sharpened pencils and new school supplies - all these things marked September and Felicity’s favourite time of the year.

 

She knew many believed January 1st to be the start of the new year but she always felt it was September. You get a fresh start with fresh students and nothing but possibilities ahead and truthfully as she headed to school she was as giddy as a schoolgirl. 

 

Felicity got to her classroom early, excited to meet her new students. She loved teaching grade 2, the children were filled with wonder and she loved expanding their minds. As the students filed into her classroom, she thought of Mary and hoped her first day in grade 3 was going okay. Mary’s new teacher was Iris West and a friend of Felicity’s so she knew Mary was in good hands.

 

She hadn’t seen Oliver dropping Mary off but had gotten a text from him this morning. 

 

**Oliver: Good luck on your first day!**

**Felicity: Thanks :) I’m excited**

**Oliver: So you didn’t sleep either?**

**Felicity: Just happy, nervous energy. Did you not sleep?**

**Oliver: Mary’s nervous**

**Felicity: Poor girl**

**Oliver: She will be fine**

**Oliver: Reminded her that her camp friends would be there**

**Oliver: Big Belly Burger with us tonight?**

**Felicity: Sure :)**

**Oliver: I’ll text you later**

 

*****

 

Felicity’s day was going pretty well. Before she knew it was lunch time, she couldn’t wait to catch up with her fellow teachers, some she had not seen all summer.

 

She saw her friends Barry Allen, Iris West and Caitlin Snow were already seated, she turned to grab her lunch from the staff room fridge. 

 

“Had a good summer, Blondie?” Mr. Rene Ramirez asked as she passed by.

 

“Yeah great. How was yours?”

 

“Good but not as good as yours.”

 

Felicity wasn’t sure what he meant by that but decided to let it drop. He always gave her the creeps any ways. And refused to stop calling her that stupid nickname even though she had asked.

 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” Felicity took a seat next to Caitlin. “How were your summers?”

 

Caitlin excitedly held out her hand and flashed an engagement ring.

 

“Oh My God!!! I’m so happy for you and Ronnie!!” Felicity hugged her friend. “When did this happen?”

 

“This weekend, he took me away for a romantic long weekend before school started and popped the question.”

 

“That is so so wonderful!!, what about you guys,” Felicity looked at Iris and Barry, “good summer?”

 

“Yes, we had a great summer, not that we were together, just that Iris told me she had a great summer and I had a great summer - so we had a great summer.”

 

Felicity rose her eyebrow was there something she didn’t know? She looked over at Iris, who gave away nothing. Usually, she spent more time with Iris outside school but with everything that happened with Oliver, she hadn’t really made the time. She was suddenly feeling bad.

 

“How about your summer?” Barry looked at Felicity. “Meet anyone?”

 

Felicity wasn’t sure what to say. It wasn’t like she and Oliver were keeping things secret but this was work and he was a parent and she was dating him. So, she tried to take the easy way out. “Yes, I’m seeing someone.”

 

“Seeing someone? Everyone knows you are seeing Oliver Queen!” Caitlin laughed.

 

“What do you mean, everyone knows?” Felicity was suddenly worried.

 

“Well, it’s in all the gossip magazines. Pictures of you out together. It’s like we know a celebrity now.”

 

Felicity felt so stupid. It had not even occurred to her that her photo would appear in gossip magazines. She hadn’t noticed any photographers. She suddenly needed her friends to know this was all above board.

 

“We didn’t start dating until after the school year ended. I didn’t date him while I was teaching Mary. I hope you all know that!”

 

“Never doubted it.” Iris smiled at Felicity reassuringly.

 

“How is Mary doing today?” Felicity sincerely wanted to know and wanted to take the focus of her and Oliver’s relationship.

 

“She’s doing good. Holding her own on the teasing. She very passionately defends your honour.”

 

Felicity placed her face in her hands. Oh no, she hadn’t even considered how this might impact Mary. She felt awful. Mary should never have to defend her honour. Felicity felt so horrible.

 

Felicity had been so caught up in her happy bubble with Oliver, that she didn’t stop and consider the ramifications. 

 

“Felicity, are you okay?” Caitlin rubbed her shoulder.

 

“Yes, I think I just need some air.” Felicity picked up her lunch containers and put them in her cubby and walked out the staff room. She could hear the snickers behind her.

 

She stopped outside the staff room and texted Oliver.

 

**Felicity: No Big Belly Burger tonight**

**Felicity: I’ll call later**

**Oliver: Everything okay?**

 

Felicity took the coward’s way out and did not respond. She went for a brisk walk to calm down before her class.

 

*****

 

The walk helped and she decided to go see the principal while her students had their music class this afternoon. 

 

After escorting her students to the music classroom, she walked into the principal’s office. She looked at the secretary Mrs. Hearn. “Does Mr. Diggle have a moment for me?”

 

“Of course, I do” John Diggle stuck his head out his office door. “Come on in.”

 

“Hi, Mr. Diggle. I hope you had a good summer.”

 

“I did and as I’ve told you before, please call me John in this office.”

 

“Sorry, it’s just the principal before was very strict about that.”

 

“No problem. What can I do for you?”

 

Felicity didn’t know how to say what she needed to say but she wanted to make sure she wasn’t breaking any rules by dating Oliver. So before thinking anymore she simply stated. “I’m dating Oliver Queen.”

 

“Congratulations?”

 

“What I mean is I’m dating Oliver Queen and I’m wondering if that is going to be a problem professionally. I taught his daughter Mary last year. We did not date while she was my student.”

 

“I don’t think this is a problem. If Mary were still your student we probably would have put her in another class but as she’s not, I don’t think there are any ethical issues.”

 

“Good. I mean, I didn’t think there were but there were some comments in the staff room and apparently, Mary is being teased. I feel awful about that…”

 

“Should I follow up on any of that?”

 

“No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t breaking any rules. This job is very important to me Mr. Diggle, John.”

 

“Well, you are all good as far as I’m concerned. Remember my door is always open, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Felicity, and thank you so much.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had a lot to think about when she got home that night. She decided it would be better to think in a bubble bath with wine. Well, it couldn’t hurt.

 

She was lying in the tub trying to choose if her happiness was worth, Mary being challenged in school. It broke her heart that Mary had to defend her. That should never happen.

 

She was startled when she heard a banging on your front door. She knew in her gut, it had to be Oliver. She hoped he wasn’t mad at her.

 

She hauled and her fluffy robe and touched her hair that was up in a messy bun...not a great look but it would have to do. She heard him knock again.

 

“Coming!”

 

She opened the door and Oliver took her in his arms. She hugged him back. They didn’t say anything for a moment. Felicity pulled back cupped his face in her hands. He took her hand and led her to the couch.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You didn’t text me back and then when I picked up Mary from school she was upset and it took extra fries but I eventually got her to tell me the students had teased her because of our relationship.”

 

“I’m so so sorry, Oliver. I completely understand if you choose not see me anymore. Mary is what is most important and I never meant to cause her any pain.”

 

“Hey, Hey, listen. YOU didn’t cause this. Although, I do love that you care so much. Kids can be mean and they will use any excuse to tease others. I was so proud of Mary when she told me how she defended you. Because we are doing nothing wrong. At least I’m pretty sure we aren’t. Did you get any fall out as a teacher?”

 

“Well, there were some snickers and comments. I didn’t realize WE were in gossip magazines!” She smacked Oliver’s arm.

 

“I should have told you it was likely.”

 

“It’s okay, so I decided to go see my Principal and make sure there were no professional issues with us dating.”

 

“And?”

 

“And it’s fine. If Mary were in my class they might take her out to avoid a conflict of interest but as she’s not there is no issue.”

 

“That is wonderful!” Oliver beamed for a moment and then saw Felicity’s sad eyes. “Not wonderful?”

 

“I mean, yes it’s wonderful that is okay professionally for me to date you but Mary...I hate that she getting hurt. She didn’t choose this and now she’s getting the brunt of it.”

 

“Are you saying you don’t want to see me anymore?” Oliver could not keep the worry out of his voice. 

 

“No, I want to see you! Oliver, I love you. Oh My God, I said that out loud didn’t I? Do you want me to take it back? It was too soon...I’m just making a mess of everything.” Felicity looked down.

 

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hands. “You love me?”

 

Felicity nodded but there were tears in her eyes. “I couldn’t help it. You are just so wonderful and you make me so happy. You don’t have to…”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“...back. You don’t have to say it!”

 

“But I mean it too. Felicity, you have changed my life for the better and I’m not willing to let you go. Especially, when I know my daughter is doing okay. But if you like, we can talk to Mary about this together.”

 

“I would like that.” Felicity smiled. “How do you do that? Just arrive and make everything better?”

 

“It’s a gift.” Oliver pulled Felicity in his arms to hold her close. He kissed the top of her head. “I meant what I said. I love you and I don’t want to lose you. So, we need to talk about stuff.”

 

“I’m sorry. I was just panicked and I didn’t want to talk to you until I had chosen what to do. I know we should have talked and made the decision together.”

 

“So, do you know what you are going to do?”

 

Felicity pulled back from his embrace to look up at him. “I choose you, Oliver Queen.”


End file.
